Today Is The Day
by TheDCStar
Summary: Theodore is finally going to ask Eleanor out on a date, but will constant distractions get in the way? Read and Review!
1. Gaining Courage

**Author's Note: Hi! So, this story is about another lovable chipmunk couple! You'll find out who that couple is as you read along! Keep in mind it's the cartoon versions. I'd say they are in middle school in this story. Also, I want to thank SPARK187 for helping me come up with the title of this chapter. Everyone should know my disclaimer by now. Don't forget to leave comments!**

Eleanor was in her room, standing in front of her dresser mirror. She was putting last minute touches on her make-up. She applied the mascara lightly onto her eyelashes and swiftly brushed her cheeks with a small amount of blush. Unlike her older sister Brittany, Eleanor believed that the key to using make-up is to apply it subtly. After placing her make-up brush down on her dresser, she looked over her appearance. Though the blond haired chipette was not as skinny as her older sisters, her light green top and denim shorts complemented her body shape well.

_I know I'm not fat_, she thought, _but why can't I be skinnier?_

Eleanor sighed softly as she continued to stare at herself. Her eyes were soon drawn to a picture stuck inside the frame of the dresser mirror. She reached over with her hand and took the picture out of its place in the frame to get a better look at it. She smiled as she remembered the day it was taken.

It was a year after the Chipettes met the Chipmunks. It was summer, and the whole gang decided to spend a day at the lake. Alvin and Brittany were fighting, as usual, and Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the edge of the dock talking. She and Theodore were standing near the edge of the lake, attempting to catch fish with their hand-made fishing pole, a thin string attached to a long branch. As Eleanor was fishing, she felt a tug at the line. She had caught one, and with all her might, she attempted to pull the fishing line up out of the water. Unfortunately, the fish was too strong for her, and in the blink of an eye, she was pulled into the water with a splash. When she broke the surface, she wiped the water out of her eyes and looked at Theodore. He was crouched down laughing out loud about the event that had just occurred. She could see the tears form in the corner of his eyes he was laughing so hard. With a feeling of fury in her heart, she pushed herself out of the water enough to grab Theodore's arm and pull him into the water with her. When Theodore came up to the surface, Eleanor began splashing him, laughing as she did so. Theodore in return splashed her as well also laughing. The two chipmunks were so engrossed in their splash fight they didn't even realize the commotion they were making. Brittany had the camera in hand, and during the splash fight, she had taken the snap shot.

The memory of that day always brought a smile to Eleanor's face. When she met Theodore, they became fast friends. They did everything together, cooking, and hanging out at the movies, eating out, and getting ice cream. He had been her best friend for years, and as the years went by, she grew more attached to him. She began seeing things about him she never noticed, like how he had the cutest way of sticking his tongue out whenever he was writing something down, or how concentrated he looked when he was measuring out ingredients for a recipe in Home Economics.

She didn't know when exactly she fell in love with Theodore Seville. All she knew was she had. As Eleanor placed the picture back inside the frame of the mirror, she looked at herself again, almost dissatisfied.

_I'm not that bad looking. Am I?_ She thought.

She sighed deeply.

_I just wish Theodore liked me the way I like him_, she thought. _I have been dropping hints for him to ask me out all year, but he's never noticed or even attempted to ask. I just wonder if there is something wrong with me._

"Ellie, come on!" Jeanette shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We've got to meet the boys for school!"

"Coming!" Eleanor shouted back as she straightened her top.

She bent over next to her dresser, picked up her back pack, and slung it over her shoulders. She began walking out of the room, but stopped when she reached the doorway. She turned to look at the picture again.

_Maybe today will be different_, she thought.

With that thought in mind, she turned off her bedroom light and left her room.

Theodore stood in front of his dresser mirror and slipped on his favorite green polo shirt. When he pulled the shirt down over his stomach, he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed his collar didn't look right. He took another look and realized his shirt was on backwards. He sighed in frustration.

"Come on," he said to himself as he fixed his shirt. "Get it together."

Once his shirt was on correctly, he looked in the mirror again. He combed his fingers through his hair and tried to give himself a more "Alvin-ish" look. Unfortunately, he just couldn't pull it off. He quickly straightened his hair back to the way he had combed it that morning.

_Maybe I should practice my greeting_, he thought.

"Hey, Ellie," he said in front of the mirror. "No, too informal. Hi, Eleanor. No, too formal."

Theodore turned away from the mirror and continued to ponder about his greeting. He turned back around and said, "Why hello, Ellie! Aren't you one hot chick?"

Theodore stared at his reflection in disbelief.

"Why did I just say that?" he asked himself. "That's no way to talk to a girl. Alvin must be rubbing off on me."

Theodore continued to stare at himself. There was one more thing he needed to practice.

"Hi, Ellie," he began. "I was just wondering. Would you, um, like to go out with me sometime?"

"Why, Theodore, I'd love to," said a girlish voice.

Theodore quickly turned around to see Alvin, who was making kissy faces, in his doorway.

"I would love to go out with you, my little butter ball," Alvin said, imitating Eleanor's voice.

Theodore's entire face felt hot as Alvin began to make smooching sounds with his lips. Alvin placed his arms around himself and turned where his back was facing Theodore.

"Oh, Theodore," he said in a higher pitched voice as he continued making kissing noises.

"Alvin, get out!" Theodore shouted as he took his pillow and threw it at his older brother.

Unfortunately, he hadn't thrown it quick enough, and Alvin was able to dodge it.

"Missed me!" Alvin cackled as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Theodore turned to face the mirror again.

"Come on, you fraidy cat," he said as he stared at his reflection. "You're Theodore Seville for crying out loud. You can sing in front of millions of people, but you can't ask a girl out?"

He continued to stare at himself for the longest time before he closed his eyes and took at deep breath.

_But this isn't any ordinary girl_, he thought. _This is Eleanor Miller, the smartest, funniest, sweetest, prettiest, and most extraordinary girl I have ever met in my life._

Theodore's thoughts were disturbed when a light knock came from his door. He turned around again, expecting to see Alvin making more kissy faces at him. To his surprise, Simon stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he greeted.

Theodore didn't respond. All he did was turn back around and look in the mirror again. He listened attentively to Simon's footsteps as he walked into his room. Then, he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked.

Theodore slowly let out a breath.

"No," he said. "I'm scared to death. What if she says no?"

"I don't think Eleanor will say no."

Theodore turned his head to look at his bespectacled brother.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Simon spoke honestly and clearly.

"I know because you're the kindest, gentlest person she's ever met. You always treat her well, and trust me, she likes you."

Theodore couldn't help but smile at Simon's thoughtful words.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so." Simon responded. "Remember, asking a girl out is like getting into a cold pool. You take a deep breath, and then, you jump right in. Just take it easy."

"Thanks."

Simon chuckled slightly as he began to leave the room.

"Anytime, little brother," he said.

Once Simon was gone, Theodore looked at his reflection again. The past year had been agonizingly painful for Theodore. He had tried numerous times to ask Eleanor out on a date, but every time he got the chance to ask her, he was interrupted, or he would chicken out because he as either too shy or just too scared.

"Not today though," he said out loud. "Today will be the day. I will ask Eleanor out, and nothing and no one is going to stop me."

At that moment, the door bell rang. Theodore listened as the front door opened.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" Dave shouted. "The girls are here!"

"Coming, Dave!" yelled Simon as he walked down the hallway with his back pack on his shoulders.

Alvin soon followed, and Theodore knew everyone was waiting on him. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time.

"Today is the day," he said. "Don't chicken out. Just take a deep breath and ask her."

Theodore bent over, grabbed his back pack, and slung it over his shoulders. He walked out of the room quickly, turning off his bedroom light as he did so.

After briskly walking down the hallway, Theodore began climbing down the stairs. As he made his way into the living room, he heard many different conversations. Alvin and Brittany were, once again, arguing about who was the better singer. Sometimes, Theodore wished they would just kiss already. It was pretty obvious that they both liked each other, even if Alvin and Brittany wouldn't admit it. Simon and Jeanette were discussing plans for their next science project. Every time a project was assigned, Simon would always ask the teacher if he could work with Jeanette, which the teacher always agreed to. Theodore knew Simon really liked Jeanette, but when it came to girls, Simon was the same way he was, shy.

Then, his eyes caught sight of the Eighth Wonder of the World. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eleanor. Though her clothing wasn't dressy, he could still drink in her simple curves and slender legs. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders like a waterfall, and Theodore could feel his heart rate increase tenfold. What he loved most about her was her eyes. They were always a deep chocolate brown color, and every time he looked into them, he could see everything, her gentle soul, kind heart, and her natural inner beauty.

_How could anyone be so beautiful?_ He thought.

Eleanor heard the sound of footsteps, and she quickly turned her head towards the direction of the noise. She smiled widely when she saw Theodore standing on the other side of the room, and she could feel her heart beat a little faster. He always had a strange way of doing that to her, even when he wasn't trying. She began walking towards him.

Theodore watched as Eleanor approached him. He could feel drops of sweat roll down his forehead.

_Take it easy,_ he thought. _Don't be nervous._

"Hi, Theodore!" Eleanor exclaimed once she reached Theodore.

"H-H-Hi, Eleanor," Theodore said quickly.

_Pull yourself together, you worthless chipmunk,_ he thought.

"I'm really excited about Home Ec. today," she said. "Aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, definitely," he shyly said.

Eleanor seemed to notice Theodore's nervousness.

"Is something wrong, Theodore?" she asked worriedly.

"Um, no, not at all," he hesitantly replied.

There was a slight pause before Theodore decided to continue.

"Ellie," Theodore said.

"Yes, Theodore?" Eleanor asked curiously.

_I can do this, I can do this,_ Theodore thought.

"I, um," he began. "I just wanted t-to, um…"

Before Theodore could finish his sentence, Dave walked into the living, causing all the conversations to stop.

"Okay, kids," Dave said. "It's time for school. Come on, everyone. Let's go."

_Darn it!_ Theodore thought.

"Okay, Dave," all six chipmunks sang.

Soon, Dave and the six chipmunks made their way out the front door and into Dave's car. The whole ride to school, Theodore was very upset. He had finally built up enough courage to ask Eleanor out, but Dave had to ruin it. He knew he wouldn't be able to ask her in the car. For one, Alvin and Brittany's argument turned into a fully fledged war zone, and they shouted pretty much the whole trip to school. Second, he didn't want Alvin making fun of him again like he was that morning. The last thing he needed was to be embarrassed.

Theodore looked over at Eleanor, and once again took in her simple yet incredibly beautiful appearance. He couldn't help but stare as he watched her tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He sighed in contentment and placed his head in his hand.

Before he knew it, they made it to school. Alvin burst the car door open and hastily began running towards the school.

"Race you inside, Brittany!" he called.

"You cheated!" she yelled as she began to run. "That's not fair!"

Dave shook his head lightly, and Simon and Jeanette exited the vehicle as well.

"Thanks for the ride, Dave," Eleanor said as she got out of the car.

"You're welcome, Eleanor," Dave said. "I hope you guys have a great day."

"Thanks, Dave," Theodore said as he too got out of the car. "I'll see you at home."

Once everyone was out of the car, Dave began to drive down the road.

"Bye, kids," he shouted.

"Bye!" Eleanor and Theodore shouted in unison.

As the two chipmunks began walking towards the school, Theodore felt as if he were going to throw up. He was standing next to the prettiest girl in the world, and he was about to ask her out. More sweat dripped from his brow. He hoped there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

"Hey, Ellie," he said gaining courage.

"Yes," she responded.

"I wanted to ask you something earlier."

"Oh, that's right. What was it you were going to ask?"

Theodore was about to continue, but once he gazed into those chocolate brown eyes, he became speechless.

"I-I-I, um, uh," he stuttered. "Um, uh, uh, would y-you, uh, um…"

Before Theodore could continue, the bell to first period rang.

"Oh, sorry, Theodore, I have to go," Eleanor said. "I can't be late for history again. Just ask me what you want to ask me later. Okay?"

"Oh, um, okay," Theodore said sadly. "Bye, Ellie."

"Bye, Theodore."

With that said, Eleanor began running towards the school. Theodore watched as she disappeared out of sight.

_Ugh! I was so close_, he thought. _She was right there. That stupid bell. Why did it have to ring? Ugh!!_

Theodore looked down at the ground and sulked as he began walking towards the school building. He didn't care that he may get in trouble for being late. His heart was hurting too much for him to care much about anything at the moment.

"Come on, perk up," he whispered to himself. "The day is still young. I'm sure I'll be able to ask her out soon."

With that thought in mind, Theodore smiled slightly and began running inside the school building.

_Maybe I can catch her at lunch_, he thought.

**In this case, it wasn't "saved by the bell" for Theodore. So, will he ever get a chance to ask Eleanor out on a date? You'll just have to wait and see. Hoped you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Facing the Enemy

**Author's Note: So, Theodore didn't get the chance to ask her before school, but will he be able to this time? Let's find out, shall we? Don't forget my disclaimer. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

For Theodore, the day was going by way too slowly. He sat in his algebra class, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. His legs began to shake as well as his hands as he waited. He looked at the clock above his teacher's chalkboard for the twentieth time and watched as the hands ticked by loudly and gradually. As a new tick ticked by, Theodore felt his heart begin to race even more. In a matter of minutes, he would be asking out the most amazing girl in the world. He was both excited and nervous all at the same time. Butterflies began to fill his stomach as he continued to watch the clock.

_Only five more minutes_, he thought. _Then, I get to see her._

To pass the agonizing five minutes, Theodore decided to doodle on his math notebook. All over the page, he drew little hearts, and on the middle of the page was a big heart with an arrow going through it. Inside the heart, there were words. They said: Theodore and Eleanor Forever.

Theodore sighed deeply as he gazed at his creation. All he ever wanted was for Eleanor to be his girlfriend. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted her to be there to make him smile, and he wanted to be with her because he knew she would never betray him. Eleanor was all he could have asked for and more. He knew he had fallen in love with her from the moment they met, and since then, he did whatever he could to make her happy. Now, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

All of a sudden, the bell for lunch finally rang. Everyone quickly got out their seats and ran out of the room, all except for Theodore. Though he was excited to see Eleanor, he was also nervous. He wanted to go out with her so badly, but he didn't know if that's what she wanted.

_It can't hurt to try_, he thought. _Who knows? Maybe Simon's right, and maybe she does like me that way._

Theodore swiftly packed up his back pack, stood up, and slung it over his shoulders. He looked towards the doorway, and the butterflies in his stomach began flying faster as sweat began forming on his brow.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself as he began walking out of the room.

Eleanor briskly walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria. She had forgotten to eat breakfast and she was absolutely ravenous. When she made it to the white, spacious cafeteria, it was already half way full of students. She grabbed a tray and waited in line to get some food.

"Hello there, honey," said a voice behind her.

Eleanor turned around and glared. It was Jason Dawson, the most obnoxious boy in her English class. For the past few weeks, he has been trying to get Eleanor to go out with him, but apparently, Jason had a thick head. Eleanor would say no to him every single time he asked, but he just kept coming back, like a boomerang.

"What do you want, Jason?" she asked as she handed her tray to the lunch lady.

"You know what I want, sweetie," he said cockily. "You, me, together this Saturday night at eight. What do you say?"

Eleanor scoffed silently as her tray was handed back to her.

"For the last time, Jason," she began. "I don't want to go out with you."

"Come on," he whined as he followed her down the line. "Why not?"

Once Eleanor made it to the end of the line, she paid for her food and began walking away in search of a table. Before she could even take a few steps, Jason stepped in front of her with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well? Why not?" he asked again.

"Well," she began as glared at him. "For starters, you're really obnoxious. You're lazy and messy. The only reason you want to go out with me is because you think I'm pretty. You know nothing about me. And finally, you are _not_ my type. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Eleanor walked passed Jason, shoving his arm as she did so. She found a clear table, took a seat, and began eating her lunch, but before she could even take one bite, she felt something grab her arm. Then, she was pulled up from her seat, and her eyes came into contact with Jason's. His eyes were dark and filled with anger. She tried desperately to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"Now, you listen here, missy!" he yelled. "No one turns down Jason Dawson! You will go out with me, and you will like it!"

As Theodore walked closer to the cafeteria, his stomach began doing flips flops as the butterflies fluttered faster. He clenched his stomach tightly. He knew his stomach wasn't suffering from food deprivation. It was suffering from nervousness and fear.

_You can do this_, he thought.

Theodore took in a deep breath as he walked into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was almost completely full as he made his way toward the line. Then, he looked at the end of the line to see something that broke his heart. Eleanor was talking to some other guy.

_Oh, no_, he thought. _I'm too late._

His heart sank as he slowly walked out of the line. He wasn't hungry anymore. He began to walk down the line, and he could hear some of the conversation between Eleanor and the boy, and he focused his ears so he could hear more.

"Well?" the boy asked. "Why not?"

Theodore really focused on Eleanor's response.

"Well," he heard her say. "For starters, you're really obnoxious. You're lazy and messy. The only reason you want to go out with me is because you think I'm pretty. You know nothing about me. And finally, you are _not_ my type. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Theodore smiled as he watched Eleanor shoved the boy out of her way and sat down to eat.

_So I'm not too late_, he thought. _I still have a chance._

He began walking over towards Eleanor's table slowly. Then, his eyes caught movement, and before Theodore knew it, the boy talking to Eleanor walked briskly over to her table, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of her seat. He could feel his face burn with fury as he watched the scene.

_How could anyone touch Eleanor like that?!_ He thought.

Theodore quickened his pace as he made his way towards the table.

"Now, you listen here, missy!" the boy yelled. "No one turns down Jason Dawson! You will go out with me, and you will like it!"

That remark only increased Theodore's anger even more. Soon, he made it to the table, but Eleanor and Jason hadn't noticed him yet.

"Ow! Let go!" Eleanor screamed. "You're hurting me!"

"Not until you agree!" Jason shouted.

Suddenly, a wave of courage washed over Theodore, and before he could stop himself, he said, "She said let her go."

Jason and Eleanor, as well as everyone else in the cafeteria, turned their heads to look at Theodore. Jason glared at him but continued to hold onto Eleanor's arm. Theodore knew he wouldn't be able to fight him, but at that moment he didn't care. The jerk was hurting Eleanor, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch him torture her.

Eleanor was completely surprised to see Theodore standing up for her. He has never done anything like this before, but she was really glad he did. Then, she felt Jason tighten his grip on her arm. She winced slightly as a new wave a pain came through her arm.

"This your boyfriend or something?" Jason asked as he turned back to Eleanor.

Eleanor didn't respond. All she did was glare at him. Jason turned back to look at Theodore.

"Look, shrimp," Jason said. "She doesn't need a weak link like you. What she needs is a man."

"Well, then I suggest you let go of her," Theodore sarcastically said. "She doesn't need to be hanging around apes either."

Jason's eyes widened slightly from Theodore's remark, and his face began to turn red. Eleanor couldn't help but admire Theodore's sudden bravery.

"What did you call me?" Jason asked through clenched teeth.

"Did I stutter?" Theodore asked. "I called you an ape, a big, hairy, smelly and ugly primate."

That statement was the last straw for Jason. He quickly let go of Eleanor's arm and walked over to Theodore. Theodore knew what was coming, but he didn't run away. He stood his ground not for himself, but for Eleanor. Then, Jason grabbed Theodore's collar and picked him up off the ground. His eyes looked almost fiery, but Theodore wasn't scared. He was just relieved that Eleanor was safe from Jason's clutches.

Eleanor watched in horror as Jason picked up Theodore. She couldn't believe Theodore was doing this, and the thought of Theodore getting hurt scared her, especially since she was the one who caused the problem. She wanted desperately to stop them, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. All she could do was watch.

"That's it, shrimp!" Jason screamed as he pulled his fist back. "You're dead meat!"

Theodore braised himself for the pain Jason was about to afflict on him. But then, a familiar voice sounded from across the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Alvin called as he made his way toward Jason and Theodore. "What's the big idea, Jason? I thought I made it clear when you picked on Simon that no one is allowed to pick on my brothers. Are you asking for another swirly?"

Everyone in the whole cafeteria began to laugh as they recalled Jason's last swirly. Jason's cheeks were still red, but this time from embarrassment. Alvin crossed his arms and smirked at him, and Jason knew as long as Alvin was around, he couldn't touch his kid brother. With a huff of his breath, he placed Theodore back on his feet and began walking angrily out of the room.

Both Theodore and Eleanor both let out a sigh of relief. Theodore walked over to Eleanor, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Did that jerk hurt you?"

Eleanor looked into his bright green eyes. She could see the agony in them.

_He truly does care_, she thought.

"I'm fine, Theodore," she said reassuringly. "I was just worried you were going to get hurt."

At that moment, Theodore felt someone slap him on the back. He turned his head to see Alvin standing beside him.

"Way to go, little bro," he appraisingly said. "I saw the whole thing, and I'm glad you stood your ground. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Alvin," Theodore said as he smiled at his older brother.

"Hey, if anyone's going to pick on you, it's going to be me."

Both Theodore and Eleanor laughed at Alvin's joke. Then, the bell to end lunch rang.

"Guess I'll see you guys later," Alvin said as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, bye, Al," Theodore called as he watched Alvin disappear.

He turned his attention back to Eleanor and gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile without hesitation and looked deeply into his soft, bright green eyes.

"Thank you, Theodore, for standing up for me like that," she said admiringly. "No one's done that for me before."

Theodore's smile grew wider as he continued to look into the chocolate brown eyes of the chipette he secretly loved.

"You're welcome, Ellie," he said.

The two chipmunks continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes before they noticed they were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Theodore took his arm off Eleanor's shoulders and took her hand.

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to your class."

Eleanor continued to smile at him as she grabbed her back pack.

"Okay," she said as they began to walk out of the cafeteria.

They walked down the hallways in silence, but they each took a few glances at each other. Theodore couldn't help but admire her poised walk. She reminded him of a ballerina, dancing gracefully down the hall.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought. _I would be so lucky if she were mine._

Eleanor looked at Theodore and noticed his body. He wasn't the chubby chipmunk he used to be, and she couldn't help but stare at his well muscled arms.

_Wow, he's so cute_, she thought. _If he were mine, I would never let him go._

Before either of them knew it, they had made it to Eleanor's Biology class.

"I guess this is it for me," Eleanor said forlornly.

"Yeah," said Theodore also sadly.

They stood in front of the classroom door for a few moments before Eleanor remembered something.

"Weren't you going to ask me something, Theodore?" she asked curiously, hoping to keep the conversation going.

Theodore looked at her for a moment. He finally had a chance to ask her out, but for some reason, his gut told him that now wasn't the time to ask her. He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but it can wait," he said.

Eleanor looked almost sad when Theodore said that. She didn't want to say goodbye to him yet.

"Oh, well, okay," she said. "I guess I'll see you in Home Ec. then."

Theodore continued to smile at her.

"Alright, bye, Ellie," he said solemnly.

"Bye, Theodore," she said as she walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Theodore stood there for a few moments contemplating his past actions. Though his gut told him not to ask, he couldn't help but think that he should have.

_She just got out of a threatening situation_, he thought. _It wasn't the right time._

Then, Theodore began walking down the hallway to his next class.

_I'll ask her in Home Ec._, he thought.

**Darn that Jason Dawson!! He ruined everything! Well, maybe Theodore will get a chance next time. You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. A Food Fight Among Friends

**Author's Note: So, lunch was pretty much a bust for Theodore. He still didn't ask her. Is he going to this time? Read and find out! This chapter was inspired by a scene from one of my favorite TV shows called The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If any of you watch the show, you might recognize the scene. Remember my disclaimer. Enjoy!**

The school day was slowly but surely coming to an end. Eleanor sat in her Biology class doodling on her notebook. She couldn't focus on the teacher's lecture on heredity and genes. There was only one thing on her mind, or more specifically, one person.

Eleanor looked down that the doodle she had drawn and took in a deep breath. Theodore's name was all over the page, written in very neat, cursive handwriting. She just couldn't get Theodore out of her mind. She thought about how brave he was when he stood up to Jason. She couldn't believe he would actually do something like that for her. The thought made Eleanor smile even wider.

She looked up at the clock hanging over the door of her Biology class. Every tick that went by made her anxious to get to her last class, Home Economics. Though she loved cooking and baking, what she loved most about the class was she got to spend time with Theodore. Every moment she spent with him was the happiest she has ever been.

_Come on_, she thought. _Hurry up._

Finally, the bell rang and all the students got out of their seats and nearly ran out of the room. Eleanor stayed behind so she wouldn't have to fight her way down the hallways. Once she was sure the hallways were clear, she made her way to her Home Economics class, smiling the whole way there. She knew Theodore would be there to greet her.

Theodore walked into his Home Economics class and took his usual seat at the table near the front of the class. As he placed his back pack under the table, his heart began to thump harder at the thought of seeing Eleanor again. He knew this was his last chance to ask her out on a date, and he was determined, no matter how nervous or afraid he was, to ask her.

Just as Theodore turned his head towards the door, Eleanor walked into the classroom with a huge smile on her face. Her brilliantly white teeth knocked the breath right out of him. Her hair bounced lightly as she made her way towards him. Theodore could feel his heart beat even faster, and it seemed almost difficult for him to breathe.

_Wow_, he thought. _She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen._

When Eleanor saw Theodore, she couldn't have been happier. Theodore always made her happy, and she was more than glad to have him in her life. She never wanted to lose him.

Eleanor took her seat beside Theodore, and Theodore struggled to catch his breath before Eleanor noticed.

"Hey, Theodore," Eleanor said as she continued to smile as she placed her bag under the table.

"Hi, Ellie," Theodore said once he found his voice.

"So, I heard we're going to be baking cakes today," she giggled, "I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me, too," he unenthusiastically said.

It's not that he didn't like baking. He loved it. It's just that his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He knew he needed to ask her now before he lost his courage again.

"Ellie," he said.

"Yes, Theodore?" she asked.

"Remember earlier when I wanted to ask you something?"

"Oh, yes. What did you want to ask me?"

Theodore tried not to look into her eyes. He knew once he looked into them, he would lose his courage as well as his voice.

"Well, um, uh," he stuttered. "I was w-w-wondering, um, w-w-would you…"

At that moment, Mrs. King, the Home Economics teacher, came into the room and shut the door behind her. All conversations stopped at once as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

_Ugh!_ Theodore thought. _Not again!_

"Alright, class," Mrs. King announced. "Go on into the kitchen, grab your aprons, and begin measuring out your ingredients. Your recipes are on your tables so you and your partner may start as soon as you get into the kitchen."

Theodore and Eleanor noticed the piece of paper on their table. Theodore picked up the recipe to see what they were making.

"Looks like we're making chocolate cake," he stated.

"Awesome!" Eleanor exclaimed. "I love chocolate cake."

All the students got out of their seats, walked into the small kitchen area, and put on their aprons. Once Theodore and Eleanor had their aprons on, Theodore began to read the recipe.

"So, we need flour, eggs, sugar, and some other things," he said.

"I'll get the flour and eggs," Eleanor said as she opened a cabinet door. "Do you think you can get the rest?"

"Sure."

Theodore and Eleanor collected all of their necessary ingredients and placed them on the counter. Eleanor began measuring out the flour, and Theodore couldn't help but watch her. She looked so concentrated when she measured out ingredients. He noticed her brow was furrowed slightly.

_She looks so cute when she does that_, he thought.

Once Eleanor finished measuring off the flour, she turned to look at Theodore. She felt a blush come to her cheeks when she saw he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

That's when Theodore realized he was still gazing at her.

"Oh, u-um, nothing," he stuttered as he began to measure off the rest of the ingredients.

Just then, Mrs. King came into the kitchen.

"Class," she announced. "I'm going to the office for a little while. I'll be right back."

With that said, Mrs. King left the room, and some students began taking their cell phones out to text. Of course, Theodore and Eleanor would never text while preparing a dish. Theodore finished measuring all the ingredients and took out a large mixing bowl. Then, he took the measured out cup of flour in his hand. He was about to pour it into the mixing bowl, but just as the cup of flour was over the bowl, he felt something grab his wrist. Eleanor had stopped him from going any further as she pulled the cup towards herself.

"Wait, Theodore," she said. "Don't do anything yet. Let's make sure we have everything."

"Ellie," he said as he moved the cup back over the bowl. "We do have everything."

"Well, it can't hurt to double check."

"Ellie, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm being accurate. Theodore, just let me check."

As the conversation went on, the cup of flour was pulled back and forth. Theodore tried his best to convince Eleanor they had all the ingredients, but he knew how stubborn she was when it came to following a recipe.

"Ellie!" he started to yell. "It's fine! Let go of the cup!"

"No, it's not!" she shouted. "Let me check!"

They both began to get irritated with each other, and the cup continued back and forth between them as they continued to argue. All of a sudden, Theodore jerked his wrist out of Eleanor's grasp. This caused the entire cup of flour to spill all over Theodore's face and apron. Theodore began to spit out the flour that managed to get inside his mouth as everyone in the room turned to see what the commotion was. When they saw Theodore's face covered in flour, they started to laugh. Even Eleanor couldn't help but giggle.

Theodore started blushing from embarrassment. He never liked it when people laughed at him. Then, he got an idea, and he turned to look at Eleanor, who was still giggling, and smiled evilly.

_How about we have a little fun?_ He thought.

"Do you just make me throw flour on myself?" he asked Eleanor.

Eleanor tried to calm herself as she answered him.

"Maybe I did," she said between giggles. "Maybe I didn't."

Theodore knew she would say that.

"Well," he began as he took his now empty cup and stuck in a bag of flour. "Maybe I threw some at you!"

Without warning, Theodore threw the cup of flour right at Eleanor. She screamed loudly as flour covered her face and apron. She too began to spit out the flour in her mouth as a new round of laughter started from everyone in the room. When she looked back at Theodore, he was smirking. She knew what he was doing.

"And maybe I didn't," he said.

She too gave him a diabolical smile.

_Oh, so he wants to play games?_ She thought.

"Oh, no," she said feigning sweetness. "You couldn't have done that, Theodore."

She looked at the counter and grabbed an egg out of the carton they had gotten out of the refrigerator.

"Because then," she said as she walked towards him. "I would have done this!"

She took the egg and smashed it right on top of Theodore's head. Theodore shuddered as gooey egg whites began to drip down his face. Everyone wasn't laughing this time. All they could do was gasp. Theodore looked at Eleanor to see her smirking as she wiped her egg covered hand on her apron.

_Well, it looks like I'm going to have to top this_, he thought.

"Well, then," he began. "I'm really glad you didn't do that."

He took both of his hands and wiped the egg white off his face. Then, he looked at his hands and back at Eleanor.

"Then," he said. "I would have had to do this!"

He took his egg covered hands and placed them on Eleanor's cheeks. She gasped loudly as he smoothed the egg whites all over her face. This sent another round of gasps from the students. When Theodore was done, he wiped his hands on his apron and crossed his arms. Eleanor was really getting angry now.

_Well, if that's what he wants,_ she thought.

"This means war!" she shouted as she grabbed the carton of eggs.

"Food fight!" someone yelled.

Before anyone knew it, flour, eggs, and other ingredients went flying in mid air landing on the faces of unsuspecting victims. Laughter filled the entire kitchen as Theodore dumped a bag of flour all over Eleanor, and in return, she pelted him with eggs. Once his bag was empty, Theodore tried to steal Eleanor's egg carton. It became tug of war as they pulled on each end of the carton. As they continued their tug of war match, all the eggs fell out, and Eleanor unknowingly stepped on one of the eggs that fell out of the carton. She slipped on the egg whites and began falling to the ground.

In an attempt to save herself from falling, Eleanor grabbed onto the closest thing she could reach. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Theodore's arm. Soon, the two chipmunks fell to the ground with Theodore landing right on top of Eleanor. They both started dying laughing as the food fight continued with their other classmates. When their laughing calmed down, they caught each other's eyes, and all the commotion seemed to just disappear.

When Theodore looked into those chocolate brown eyes, he could once again see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. He saw her kindness and sweetness. He could even see a twinkle in them that made his heart skip a beat.

_Wow_, he thought.

Eleanor stared right back into those bright green eyes of the green clad chipmunk. She saw a shine in them she had never seen before, and her breathing became uneven as he lay on top of her. He looked so adorable covered with flour.

_Wow_, she thought.

She gave him a warm smile, which he returned without hesitation. Then, before Theodore could stop himself, he began to lean down. Eleanor's eyes became wide as he came closer. She knew what was coming. As Theodore came closer and closer, he let his eyes close, and Eleanor did the same thing. They lips were only an inch away.

"What on Earth?!" cried a voice.

Theodore and Eleanor opened their eyes and turned to the source of the voice. It was Mrs. King, and she did not look happy in the least. Everyone dropped their ammunition as Theodore quickly stood up and helped Eleanor to her feet. Both of their cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet from embarrassment.

"Who is responsible for this?" Mrs. King asked angrily.

The entire class pointed their fingers at Theodore and Eleanor, which caused their cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"You, two," Mrs. King yelled as she pointed a finger at them. "Clean up this mess! Everyone else, this cooking lesson is cancelled until further notice! Get back in the classroom, now!"

Everyone hastily took off their aprons and left the room, except for Theodore and Eleanor of course. They quickly took off their dirty aprons and washed their faces and hands of the egg whites and flour. Then, they walked over to the kitchen closet, took out the cleaning supplies, and began cleaning up the mess they had created.

As Theodore mopped the floor, he occasionally gazed over at Eleanor, who was wiping the counters. He couldn't help but think about what they were about to do. He couldn't believe he was brave enough to actually try and kiss Eleanor. Then, he remembered how her eyes became huge when he leaned down towards her.

_I really hope I didn't ruin anything between us_, he thought.

Eleanor slowly cleaned the counters, and she would sometimes look over at Theodore. She just couldn't believe he was going to kiss her. All this year, it seemed like he didn't like her the same way she liked him. Now, this almost kiss changed that.

_Maybe he does like me_, she thought.

Just then, Mrs. King came into the kitchen.

"I hope this never happens again," she said still a little flustered.

"Yes, Mrs. King," Theodore and Eleanor said simultaneously.

"Well, this mess is going to take awhile to clean up. I'll notify your parents that you'll be arriving home late."

With that said, Mrs. King left the room. Minutes passed and before Theodore and Eleanor knew it, the bell to end school rang. They listened to the rushed footsteps of their classmates as they left the classroom. As Eleanor continued with the rest of the cleaning, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

_I should have just listened to Theodore_, she thought. _After all, why wouldn't I listen to him?_

"Theodore," she said so only Theodore could hear her.

"Yes?" Theodore questioned as he looked away from his mop.

Eleanor took in a deep breath before going on.

"I'm sorry," she said solemnly.

Confusion was written all over Theodore's face.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For not listening to you," she said. "If I had listened, we wouldn't be here cleaning up this mess."

Theodore continued to stare at Eleanor.

_Why should she apologize to me?_ He thought. _It's more my fault than hers._

"Ellie, it's not your fault," he said. "I should have listened to you. I also shouldn't have thrown flour at you."

They looked at each other for a few moments before they smiled at each other.

"You know, if we hurry, I think we could be finished in no time," Eleanor said.

"Alright then," Theodore said cheerfully. "Let's do it."

As they went back to cleaning, Theodore decided to lift the mood by singing "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. Soon, Eleanor joined him, and they were both dancing around the whole kitchen as they continued to clean. In a matter of minutes, the entire kitchen was spotless. They quickly put away the cleaning supplies, left the kitchen, and walked over to Mrs. King, who was sitting at her desk.

"We're done, Mrs. King," Theodore said.

"We're really sorry about the mess," Eleanor said sincerely. "It won't happen again, we promise."

Mrs. King looked up from her desk at them. She smiled slightly.

"Well, seeing as you, two, are my best students, I'll let this be your first warning," she said. "You won't have to serve detention this time, but if this happens again, you won't be so lucky."

"Yes, Mrs. King," Theodore and Eleanor said together.

"Alright. Now, you, two, get on home."

"Thank you, Mrs. King," Eleanor said as she grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulders.

All Mrs. King did was nod as Theodore and Eleanor left the room. They silently walked down the hallways of the school, and soon, they reached the front doors.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, I would," Eleanor said as she smiled at him.

The two chipmunks walked quietly down the sidewalk. Theodore continued to watch Eleanor through the corner of his eye. He could feel his breathing become uneven as he remembered the one question he still had to ask Eleanor.

_I still haven't asked her_, he thought. _Today is still the day_

Eleanor also watched Theodore from the corner of her eye. She still thought about the almost kiss and wondered whether he liked her or not.

_He hasn't said anything to me since we started walking_, she thought. _Maybe today isn't as different as I thought it would be._

Soon, they made it to the Miller's house. They walked up the side walk, through the gate, and to the front porch. Once she made it to the front door, Eleanor turned around to face Theodore.

"Thanks again, for today I mean," she began. "The way you stood up to Jason was really brave, and that food fight was actually kind of fun."

Theodore couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're welcome," he said.

Minutes passed and not a single word was spoken between them.

"Well," Eleanor finally said as she began to turn around. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Theodore felt his body tense.

_Oh, no_, he thought. _Stop her! Hurry! Say something! Say anything!_

"Eleanor, will you go out with me?!" he shouted.

Theodore covered his mouth with his hands.

_Anything but that!_ He thought.

Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around to look at Theodore. She could see his cheeks turning red.

_Did he just do what I think he did?_ She thought.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Theodore moved his hands away from his mouth slowly.

_This is it_, he thought. _Just take a deep breath and ask her._

Theodore took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Eleanor," he began. "I have been trying many, many times today to ask you an important question, and now that we're alone, I've just got to ask. Eleanor Miller, would you, um, like to, um…"

_Spit it out, man!!_ He thought.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he hurriedly asked.

Eleanor processed those words slowly.

_He asked me out?_ She thought. _Oh, my gosh! He just asked me out!_

A smile grew on Eleanor's face as she stepped closer to him.

"Does this answer your question?" she whispered.

Then, she leaned in close to Theodore and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Theodore was in shock. He placed a hand on the cheek Eleanor had just kissed.

_Is this a dream?_ He thought.

"Just in case that didn't answer it, I would love to go out with you sometime," she continued.

At first, Theodore didn't hear her, but as the words came through his mind, a smile came across his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

All Eleanor did was nod, and suddenly, Theodore felt shy.

"So, um, I'll call you?" he asked her.

"I'd like that," she answered as she continued to smile. "Bye, Theodore."

Eleanor turned around and opened her front door. She walked inside the house and slowly closed the door behind her. The whole time she closed the door, her smile never faded. Once the door was completely closed, she placed her back on the door and slid down to the floor. Her mind continued to play back those last few minutes with Theodore.

_Today was different_, she thought. _Not just different. It was the best day of my life._

Theodore continued to stand on the porch while his hand continued to touch the cheek that Eleanor had kissed.

_She said yes? _He thought.

His smile grew wider.

_She said yes!_ He thought. _I can't believe this! She actually said yes!_

With that thought in mind, he began walking home. He took his time as he made his way down the sidewalk. His thoughts revolved around Eleanor, the person he truly and deeply loved.

_Today was indeed the day_, he thought. _I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day._

_**The End**_

**Yay!! Theodore did it! He finally asked her out! And she said yes!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading!**


End file.
